falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Minigun (Fallout 3)
(sim version) }} Die von Rockwell hergestellte Minigun oder auch CZ53 Persönliche Minigun ist die verbreitetste Große Waffe in Fallout 3. Hintergrund Eigenschaften Since it is so common, the minigun is comparatively easy to find and Reparieren, as well as one of the few big guns easy to find ammunition for; nearly every super mutant brute encountered with one has at least 30 5-mm-Schuss for it. It is also carried extensively by Stählerne Bruderschaft units, Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft units, Enclave Soldaten, as well as occasionally on some Raiders and Sklavenhändler. This is offset somewhat by the minigun's high rate of fire, which quickly uses up ammunition. Although it consumes ammunition as quickly as the Gatling-Laser, the minigun is designed as a sustained-firing weapon, and its rate of fire of 20 rounds per second means that it can fire up to 240 rounds in only 12 seconds of continuous firing. Because of this, those who intend to make use of it should buy additional ammunition, which is generally quite plentiful and cheap at shops. When firing the minigun without V.A.T.S., there is a wind-up time between holding the fire button and when it actually fires. It usually takes under a second to begin shooting. This can be negated by tapping the "fire" button repeatedly to keep it spinning while not actually firing. Haltbarkeit The minigun can fire a total of about 3333 rounds, the equivalent of 14 reloads, from full Zustand before breaking. Varianten * Eugene - A unique minigun which is available as a reward for completing Reillys Rangers Quest and has notably better firepower. * - A version of the minigun that has extremely high HP. It must be pickpocketed from the T-51b soldiers dropped by the vertibird as the Pulse Field is approached. Once acquired, 5mm rounds can be drawn from the ammo dispensers. Vergleich Fundorte * Depot der Nationalgarde - One can be found in the armory storage. * Waffenhaus Wheaton - Behind the very hard locked door. * Hubris Comics- Wielded by Mad Johnny Wes. * Kakerlakenkönig uses this as his/her primary weapon. * A fully repaired minigun can be found in Fort Independence. * Can be found on some Stählerne Bruderschaft members. * Several super mutant brutes use the minigun, most notably the one by Die Promenade, near the Das Kapitol. Hinweise * The minigun is known to disappear from Begleiter inventories. * Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft occasionally hold the minigun like a rifle, without the ammunition box on their backs. * When using a minigun in 3rd person, you cannot fire as far downward as you can in first person. * The supposed "60,000 RPM" noted in the description is completely impossible, as it would drain ~1000 rounds every second. Most miniguns fire at 3,000 to 6,000 RPM, so perhaps the developers tried to up this in an over-the-top fashion, increasing it tenfold. The actual 20 rounds per second fire rate is far slower than most military miniguns fire, but also more realistic in terms of the huge recoil. Fehler * Very rarely the minigun can actually jam while firing. The barrel will quickly move left and right as if the gun is repeatedly warming up but no bullets will fire. * If the player begins fires and crouches at the same time the minigun will not fire, but will still consume ammunition. Galerie FO3 minigun.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung der Fallout 3 Minigun. BOS-Minigun-Ghoul.jpg|Ein Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft beschießt eine Wilden Ghul mit einer Minigun. VatsMinigun.jpg|Verwendung der Minigun im V.A.T.S. MiniGunCA.jpg|Konzeptzeichnungen der Minigun von Adam Adamowicz MiniGunCA2.jpg| MinigunCA3.jpg MinigunCA4.jpg MinigunCA5.jpg MinigunCA6.jpg MinigunCA7.jpg MinigunCA8.jpg MinigunCA9.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Minigun (Fallout 3) fr:Minigun (Fallout 3) pl:Działko obrotowe (Fallout 3) ru:Миниган (Fallout 3) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Große Waffen Fertigkeit Waffen